So Many Ways to Fall
by storydust
Summary: A collection of unrelated Zadison snippets/oneshots, ranging from pure fluff to pure smut. (Will be updated regularly!)
1. Black and White

_Madison couldn't see. _

_Everything around her was a blanket of suffocating, unending darkness. She tried to take a breath, but upon doing so felt warm blood stream out from her neck. _

_Gasping for air, Madison ran. Ran as fast as she could. There had to be an end, a wall, something REAL besides herself. _

_The blood continued to fall from her body faster and faster. Eventually she slipped on her own fluids and fell down, down, down. Madison had been sure she was standing, but there was no ground for her to land on. Just endless falling. _

_She tried screaming, but no sound came out. Just a thick, black liquid that caused her to choke. _

_The space was eternal, but nevertheless, Madison was trapped._

* * *

The ancient bedsprings screamed as Madison shot up. A small sigh escaped her lips. She had never been more happy to feel her lungs drawing in oxygen.

Instinctively, she reached for her neck, running a finger along the scar that marked her temporary death. The skin was puckered and raw. Madison glanced over at Zoe to make sure she was still sleeping soundly before clutching her face in her hands and sobbing.

She wanted to forget all about the black abyss she had endured. But every night, it came back to her, destroying the appeal of sleep and leaving her with dark circles under her eyes.

Madison quickly dried her cheeks and dropped her arms when she felt a shift in the bed. A warm hand grabbed hers, entwining their fingers together. She turned to see a pair of large brown eyes and a small smile.

"You can cry. It's okay. I'm here."

Lying back down on the bed, Madison let the tears fall freely, thankful to have Zoe's arms wrapped around her.

Maybe she would never be safe from the nightmares, from the abyss, but right now, at least she felt like she was.


	2. Bits of Bravery

**Hey guys! Thanks for the response on that first part (Chapter? Situation? What do I even call these things?). I know this ship has a small fanbase, so it's cool to get any feedback at all.**

**Here's some more fluffy, self-conscious Madison for you. Don't worry, next part (CHAPTER? SITUATION?) will be longer and will have more of the dominant!Madison that we're used to.**

**Also, most of these are slight AUs where Kyle isn't in existence, but there might be one where he's involved.**

* * *

"What do you think about plastic surgery?"

Zoe looked up from her book to see a thoughtful, topless Madison standing in front of the room's full-length mirror.

"Plastic surgery? Why would you ask about that?" Zoe questioned, taking in the appearance of her roommate. To put it bluntly, Madison was hot. From her perfectly sloped nose down to her (always manicured) feet, there was nothing that was worth changing. Not in Zoe's eyes.

Madison turned around and gave Zoe a pout. "I need to get rid of these damn scars. If I ever want to get another lead in a movie, they have to go," she whined. "Plus, I look like Frankenstein had a fucking lovechild with Avril Lavigne."

Stunned, Zoe walked over to the mirror and tugged on the actress's arm, leading them over to her bed. She didn't remember ever seeing Madison this insecure before. Or insecure at all, for that matter. In fact, Madison was usually making some bitchy comment about how much better she was than everyone else, even during sex. This show of vulnerability was both refreshing and heartbreaking, a stroke of lightning setting fire to a house of people that were freezing.

Both girls sat down, Madison refusing to meet her companion's gaze. Zoe took a breath as she searched for just the right words.

"These," she said, trailing her fingers along Madison's shoulder and neck, "are my favorite things about you. They're a testament to your bravery, a message for anyone who thinks about fucking with Madison Montgomery. If you do, she will rise her ass back from the dead and make you regret it for as long as you live."

They were close now, their faces mere inches from one another. A mischievous glint found its way into Madison's green eyes.

"Do you know what my favorite thing about you is?"

Zoe offered a small smile, encouraging her to go on.

"Your killer vagina," Madison purred, punctuating the statement with a wink.

"You're such a bitch!" Zoe snapped, before letting out a giggle and kissing said bitch as hard as she could.


End file.
